Harriett Black
by TehSmutSistehz
Summary: Remus and Sirius are getting married! Remus wants to adopt Harry, but also has some suspicions about the boy’s sexual orientation. How will Harry react when Remus tells him he has to stay with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy over the Hols?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harriett Black  
Author: Ca

Warnings: slash, plotlessness, fluff, sap, angst, drama, romance, humor

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Notes: I'm not so good with this complicated plotness, so forgive me if it's too dramatic or it moves too fast. I welcome any kind of review, flame or otherwise. I hope everyone likes it… and thanks to Chels! (she helped me come up with the plot ). Furthermore, I wrote this part, but Me has been rping it with me since. Sorry if it gets confusing…

Disclaimer: Er… it's J.K.'s story, but "Harriett" is my character (not that I care if you steal her shrug). Oh, and I stole Jack McFarland from Will & Grace. Thanks, NBC!

Harry stumbled into the Great Hall, late and disheveled, per usual.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged, he never was much of a morning person. He sat down wobbly, idly going through his schedule that day while eating his porridge on toast, oblivious to the disgusted faces the other Gryffindors were making.

_Historical Magic… Defense Against the Dark Arts… Double Potions… Divination… Herbology…What a.. colourful day,_ he thought wryly. Just then a distressed white ball of fluff came out of nowhere and thwacked him in the head.

"Hedwig?" he managed groggily. His eyes lit up when he untied the letter. "Snuffles!" he exclaimed with glee. Hermione and Ron peered over either shoulder as he unfurled the parchment. But when he saw the note he saw not green scrawl, but loopy, elegant red script.

_Harry,_

_I hope sixth year is going well for you. Keep your DADA grade up! You've probably noticed the change in handwriting by now. Padfoot couldn't write (he's on a mission for your headmaster) so I (Moony) took it upon myself to write you (not to imply that such a thing is a chore, I rather enjoy speaking with you). _

_Back to business. Padfoot and myself have decided you could use a change of scenery, and do some work for the Order while you're at it. Do speak to that headmaster of yours when you get a moment, I've already run it by him, and he seems open to the idea. Anyhow, we would like you to do a simple undercover mission, The headmaster will fill you in in more detail. _

_I will be contacting you by floo (I would like to speak to you regarding adoption and your current place of residence.) and, don't worry, Padfoot's just fine. He'll send you word soon if at all possible._

_Sincerely, _

_Moony_

Harry blinked owlishly. I Remus wants to adopt me…?' /I Harry stood up immediately, tucking the parchment into his robes.

"Harry?" Hermione called worriedly. Harry didn't hear her, he just kept walking over to the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, my, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke with affection and care. "Whatever can I help you with?"

"May I speak with you.. privately?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter. He got up and began walking Harry to his office.

"What seems to be the problem, Harry?"

"Professor Lupin sent me a letter stating that I should come speak with you soon, I thought the sooner the better…"

"Of course, Mr. Potter! Dear Remus… Well, I suppose you would like to know about this undercover mission of yours, would you not?"

"Very much so, sir." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, you see, Harry, now that Lucius Malfoy is tucked away in Azkaban Malfoy Manor has become quite a safe haven…" Harry's eyes widened to saucers.

"You… you want me to stay with the Malfoys?" Harry squeaked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"In disguise, of course."

"How do you suppose I disguise this?" Harry lifted up his tousled hair to reveal his scarred forehead.

"Glamour charms, of course, and if all else fails, we'll improvise. I know you're good at that. Now, run along, Harry. Professor Binns shouldn't be too upset, you're only a few minutes late."

"Yes, sir."

"What did Professor Dumbledore have to say, Harry?"

"Er… Nothing much, Herm," Harry bit his lip. Hermione shook her head in disapproval, but left Harry to his own devices.

"Harry?… Harry?" Remus's voice called through the Gryffindor common room. Harry snapped awake.

"Re…mus?"

"So sorry, Harry. Did I wake you?'

"Quite alright," Harry yawned. "Where are you, by the way?" Harry was now quite awake.

"At the Black house, of course," Remus said cheerfully. Harry blushed.

"Right, so… Whose your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Professor McFarland."

"Sounds familiar…" Remus thought for a moment. "Anyhow, did Headmaster Dumbledore explain everything to you?"

"Er… not exactly. He did tell me I had to go to Malfoy Manor for the hols in some sort of glamour disguise. He didn't say what kind of disguise…"

"Yes, well, weSirius!" Harry had to snicker as his godfather pushed his way into the fireplace.

"Harry? That you, boy?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, and just looked so ridiculous Harry had a very hard time holding in his laughter. "Don't listen to Rem' here, I had nothing to do with this daft plan… But I will tell you what he came up with, alright?" Harry nodded. "Well, to be blunt, Harry, we're going to glamour you in drag."

"Wh-what!" Harry choked.

"I told you he was daft! Oof!" Harry chuckled as Remus pushed Sirius back out of the fireplace.

"I know this isn't your first choice for serving the Order, but I think it might do you some good to forget who you are… what you are, even if just for a bit. So in two days find Professor Dumbledore and have him use that glamour magic.. I'll send some muggle make-up if you have to improvise a bit. Oh, and, Harry?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Would you be interested in having two godfathers?" Harry allowed a slow smile to spread across his face.

"You bet!" Remus beamed.

"I'll get the adoption papers in order ASAP…" he rolled his eyes. "Here, talk to Padfoot once more."

"Did you hear about those horrid Dursley relatives of yours?'

"What about them?"

"You-Know-Who offed 'em. So by this time next year you'll be staying with us, no questions asked."

"Why, Snuffles, that's great!"

"Well, I'll let you sleep now. Do sleep in your dorm though, Harry." Sirius winked and then his face was gone from the flames.

"Remus and Snuffles… together!" Ron fumed "When were you planning on telling us?"

"When he adopted me." Harry grinned. Ron went white.

"Oh, Ron, calm down! I think it's cute!" Hermione squealed. Ron just shook his head.

"This is what I have to deal with." Harry snorted. Just then Draco rounded the corner and plowed right into him. Draco's stuff went everywhere. Harry bent down on all fours to help him pick up the mess. "Harry!" Ron hissed. "Don't help that git!" Harry realized for a minute what he was doing… Why was he doing this? It certainly wasn't because Draco looked so adorably lost and distressed… No, no, not that at all. But Harry continued to help him despite Ron's obvious alarm. Hermione had to tug him in the opposite direction to get him to move.

"Let it be, Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" An unreadable emotion crossed Draco's face.

"No, no," Draco gathered his things and brushed past Harry. "Just fine, Potter."

_ I What is wrong with me? I haven't sneered at Potter in weeks! And just a few hours ago I was actually civil to him. I know I offered him my friendship in first year, but now I have appearances to uphold. Slytherins and Gryffindors simply don't become friends. What makes me think he would want to be friends with me after five years of childish ridicule and humiliation? Because he's Harry bloody fucking Potter, that's what! The only person that saint could never forgive is Voldemort himself._

_Now that my mother and I live alone it's been pretty quiet around the house, a nice change to my father screaming and throwing things about. Mum says we have a nice young lady from the Black family staying for the Yule Hols… I'm sure she'd just love me to date her, but aren't we already intermarried enough? Plus that awful Black man (Potter's godfather, too!) is an escaped convict from Azkaban! But Mum says he's just the black sheep and the rest of them are quite nice. All that bloody means is they're just as obsessed with being purebloods as the Malfoys, which I'm almost embarrassed to be recently. _

"Oh bloody hell!" I I've gone and crashed myself into… Professor McFarland. Sodding Hufflepuff. /I

"Watch where I'm going, young sir and is or madam!" Draco glowered at the pouf as he walked away. "Yeah, that's right! I'm too gorgeous to talk to! Oh, yes, and five points from Slytherin for your foul mouth, Mr. Malfoy," he said cheerfully.

_ W__hat is wrong with that pouf? Bloody freak, that's what he is. _

_One day left… Why do I even bloody care? Why am I looking forward to this? I have to dress in drag and "hang out" with my rival all hols. I mean, I have to take the glamour potion in front of Snape! Of all people! Someone commit me to the Hospital Wing; I've gone barking mad. _

Harry was in DADA, by far the most amusing class now that they had Professor McFarland. _He's so flamboyant! Not to mention it's so fun to watch the Slytherins squirm. Draco really hates him… I did not just refer to Malfoy as Draco! I didn't! And I don't care who he dislikes…! I should just stop thinking. _

"Wahoo! Harry, hols start this afternoon!" Ron shouted in Harry's ear, bouncing about the dorm with Seamus.

"Oh, about that, Ron… you shouldn't owl me over Yule. I won't be able to respond. Unless, of course, it's an emergency. Tell Hermione if you would."

"A-All right, Harry."

With that, Harry stalked away, looking sullen, but mentally cheering.

"Ready, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a predatory sneer.

"Yes… I believe so." Snape handed him the purple liquid.

_Did it have to be purple?_ He chugged it.

His hair follicles began stretching themselves until his stark raven hair was just past his shoulder blades, and, for once, straight and almost manageable. Then Harry felt a vague itchy sensation behind my eyes, and, upon further inspection, they had turned an opaque icy blue. His lips stretched and became fuller, and his nose shrunk slightly. His complexion pinkened and his ears pierced themselves. Then there was a horrible slicing pain in his legs and torso, and he squealed in his new girly voice. he was getting shorter. I I need new robes/I he thought a bit too late.

"Well, run along now, Ms. Potter," Snape was simply having too much fun. I glared at him. "No, seriously. Leave." I complied readily, and flooed to Diagon Alley.

_I'm shopping! Without having people stalking me! I'm NORMAL! Although, I do think I've been checked out a few times… Right, robes._

Harry ended up picking out a whole new wardrobe, including new shoes, earrings, and…tights. He now understood the joys of shopping through girl's eyes.

He rang the Malfoy's doorbell hesitantly, smoothing out his new robes and hair self-consciously.

"Ms. Black! We are expecting you in the hall! Come, come," A house elf tugged him along merrily. "Mistress Malfoy! Your guest is here." Mrs. Malfoy appeared a few seconds later. His eyes widened, Draco (if at all possible) resembled his mother even more strongly than his father. _He always was rather effeminate.. _

"Come on in, dear. Welcome to Malfoy Manor," she said with an extravagant sweep of her hand. "Meet my boy, Draco." He held out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Harriett Black."

"Enchanté, Harriett," he said softly, gingerly shaking Harry's hand. _I want to pull away in disgust, really I do. That's why I'm blushing, after all._

"I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Malfoy winked and clicked away on four-inch heels.

"Er…" Draco smiled uneasily. "Want to go for a ride?"

_She's… well, she's very pretty. She reminds me of someone, though I can't think of who… Her knee-length shimmery blue robes complement her blue eyes… I'm getting mushy, which is strange because I'm a bloody pouf_. 'I don't swing that way,' he constantly berated himself. But to no avail._ Oh, no, I'm such a moron. I've just gone and asked her a question, and then completely ignored her reply. _

"So sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I said… I'll go get my broom." She assumed he was talking about flying. Draco chuckled warmly.

"I was referring to horse riding, but brooms work as well… _Accio, Champion!_ "_ Famous! Now I get to show off a bit._ The moment the broom landed in his palm, he took off for the door, stopping once to wink at her. She looked flustered, and it looked good on her. She reached for her Firebolt and raced after him, and, surprisingly, catching up and winking as she left him in the dust.

The minute they hit the outside air the two boys kicked off and went into a competitive race of complex loopy-loops and graceful dives and swoops.

"You're a spectacular flyer, Harriett! Do you play Quititch at Beauxbatons?"

"Er… yes, I'm a seeker."

"Actually, so am I," he grinned triumphantly. After a slightly awkward pause, he added, "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Well, no. I'm rather afraid of the things…"

"Oh, well, can't be having that now, can we?" Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and sped him to the stables. Harry "meep"ed, but saw little point in argument.

"Are you really afraid of horses?" Draco tried to keep the mocking tone out of his voice.

"Well, er.. No?" Harry stuttered unconvincingly. "They're just… rather tall, that's all. They're… big." Draco raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. Draco then proceeded to look about for a stable elf. "What are you looking for?"

"An elf."

"Whatever for?"

"In a few minutes one will come down from the loft and twitter about how I can't tack up my own horse. Bloody annoying, that is." Harry just nodded, as if he understood.

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"Never." Draco walked all the way to the last stall, and tried to open the noisy sliding door quietly. The horse nickered.

"Shh, girl. S'alright." He stroked the horse's nose lovingly. Harry just stood there, his mouth agape. "Come take a look, Harriett." Harry nodded slowly.

"Master Draco! Mistress Malfoy tells us not to let you handle the horses!"

"Sod off, you git! This is my horse and I'll damn well handle her if I please!" The elf shrunk back, frightened.

"Can't you be civil with them, _Malfoy_?" Harry glared. "S'alright now, we'll take good care of the horses. Now run along." The elf scurried back up the loft ladder, eyes still wide with fear. "Why would your mum tell the elves not to let you handle them?"

"She resents my riding. It's not prissy and on the most expensive horse in the galaxy! Not to mention the fact that I refuse to have those little gits running around doing the dirty work for me. I clean her stall, groom her, blanket her, bathe her, tack her, ride her and feed her. I only let them touch her to float her teeth and trim her feet." Harry blinked a few times to clear his mind.

"Right, er… sorry I asked?" Draco began brushing the horse's fine coat. She was gorgeous: steel gray with black markings and a white main and tail. She stood about 16 hands and had the softest, kindest eyes; like Draco whenever he was around her.

"So, you want your own horse? Or do you want to ride double with me until you get a feel for it?" Harry blinked a few times, and then the words sank in.

_ Malfoy's such a pervert. _He blushed.

_Was that the wrong thing to say? She's looking at me weird.. Oh, stupid! I just came on to her... _"I'm sorry, I only meant… Right, so which horse would you like to ride?"

"Er… could I ride this one? She looks.. Nice. And slightly less intimidating…" Malfoy made a slight gagging noise as his eyes grew twice their usual size.

"You? Ride my Ashen Beauty? Are you maErr… So sorry, Of course you may. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Are you sure? You seem angry?" I _Why do I have to be such a bloody ponce/I _

"No, no," He waved him off. "I assure you, it's quite alright. It'll be fine, I'll ride one off my mother's many quality steeds." All though he meant well, Draco couldn't help letting some of his resentment leak into his sardonic voice. He brushed one of his mother's countless Thoroughbred mares without care, throwing a saddle on hastily so he could assist Harry.

AN:Random place to end. Sorry ;; Tell me what I can do to make it less confusing!


	2. The Ride

Title: Harriett Black (2?)   
Author: Teh Caness & Mechan   
Warnings: slash, plotlessness, fluff, sap, angst, drama, romance, humor   
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Notes: The rpage starts! And this is where it first earns its NC-17 rating, wewt!   
Disclaimer: Lessee...Don't own Harry, Draco, house elves, Narcissa, or KY Jelly.

Once they had mounted, the problem arose of where to ride to. Les Malfoy owned more than 500 ridable acres.

"Where might we ride, Harriett?" Draco tried to hold back a sneer.br "Um...how about over there?" Harry motioned with his hand and pointed at a random section of acreage to the left of the two riders. Draco shrugged and urged the horse on. something about this Black girl inspired his quidditchesque competitiveness in him. Suddenly, the chestnut mare took off and galloped much ahead.

"Vit! Vit!" Draco shouted in earnest, spurring the stupid animal on more and more towards an embankment. Harry's eyes widened as Draco shot forward, his riding style almost as elegant as his flying...he was impressed. Realizing that he was staring, Harry attempted to make his horse follow Draco to wherever he was going. Draco noticed the girl gaining on him and smirked. He felt the blood rushing in his ears and was invigorated by it. He grinned as went into two-point and his mother's prize-winning steed cleared said embankment with seemingly no effort at all.

_I thought the galloping might scare her, or even throw her... but this has got to jolt her at least a bit.  
br _Harry watched Draco and his horse jump over the embankment with wide eyes as his horse in turn galloped after Draco's. Not really knowing what else to do he gripped the horse's mane and felt his heart start racing as he got closer and closer to the jump. it was 50 feet away, then 30, then 10 and he closed his eyes as he felt his horse jump over the embankment, clinging for dear life not really caring what Draco thought of his cowardice.

_I'm supposed to be acting like a girl...I'm sure a girl would get scared..right?  
_  
Draco skidded to a halt shortly after the jump, and was surprisingly un-ecstatic to see Harriett freak.

_ You got what you wanted, bastard.  
_

He saw her chest heave and her hands blindly grapple at the reins as his horse took flight. Even with no experience and scared out of her mind, she was still mounted when she hit the ground. Draco smirked, happy for a reason he couldn't grasp. As his beauty trotted over to where he and his mount stood he let go of his reins completely and applauded her.

"Bravo," he said, trying to be aloof. "I hope I haven't turned you off from horses completely.." It was too late, Draco had already, albeit unknowingly, turned on his charm. Harry unclenched his fists from the horses mane and opened his eyes to look up and see Draco clapping and smiling at him.br "Oh...um...no...?" Harry stammered, still waiting for his internal organs to return to their rightful place in his torso and not his throat. Luckily he'd landed the jump and was pleased to think that Draco couldn't one-up, even in something he was totally new to.

"Did you quite enjoy your ride then?" Draco's smirk widened. "Or would you like to call it quits for today?" Draco picked up his left rein and jogged to the left a bit so that Harriett and he could have a conversation comfortably. Harry blinked a few times and contemplated what more of this ride could include and decided he'd rather not know.

"Erm, I'm good...thanks," he said, smiling sweetly and added, "If you want to I'll keep going, but I'm all set for now..."

"I wouldn't want to force you..." Draco smiled. "Why don't you attempt to bring us back home? I assure you ma belle will make it easier on you." Draco winked, charm fully in place. The wink that Draco gave him caught Harry off guard, but he tried not to act too flustered

"O-okay then..." he turned la belle around and surveyed his surroundings. To his left there were some trees, his right, more trees, and in front of him, that evil jump. Harry turned around and looked at Draco. "Is there a way to get around the jump by any chance?"br "Why of course there is, Ms. Black..." Draco spurred the creature beneath him so that she jumped and then he spurred her forward so that she was traveling at a steady canter. He ran right at the jump, but right before it he reined her in and urged her forward, causing her to plow right into it. The jumps were cross country safe, so the seemingly solid jump fell and rolled off to the side making a perfect opening for Harriett. "They're enchanted," Draco stated simply and stood just north of where the jump was and awaited Harriett, who had been swept up again by his steed to catch him.

Once again Harry was caught off guard by something that Draco had done. He stared in awe for a few seconds, his eyes traveling more along the blonde boy than the jump he'd moved. Smiling graciously he said, "Thank you." and nudged la belle into a walk, slowly reaching Draco. Draco gestured for the girl to lead him.

"When we reach the mansion I'd like to get to know you, if that's all right." Draco bit his lip and fidgeted, a _wee_ bit out of character. "We're going to be forced together, we might as well like each other, I suppose.."  
br "I'd love to get to know you Draco" he said, smiling a bit and winking before licking his lips and leading the way to Malfoy Mansion.

_If I'm going to get to know about all your dark arts stuff I'm going to have to make you trust me enough to tell me anything useful..._

Draco blushed and then felt a slight tingle in his nether regions. He was sure he must have known this girl from elsewhere... He allowed his mother's mare to follow sa belle back to the barn.

They dismounted and walked towards the house. Harry smiled as he noticed Draco fidget a bit in their conversation and he continued to flirt with him.

"I love your Mansion, Draco, it's lovely" Harry said, smiling and winking while playing with his longer hair. Draco scowled a bit in dismay.

_I knew she had to be just like all the others...impressed with my family's money and nothing more. _Draco sighed subtly.

"Why, thank you, Harriett, but don't you have an equally wonderful place to dwell?"br "Oh! yes...I suppose I've never really appreciated it as much as I should. It really is such a wonderful house," Harry gushed, smiling at Draco before continuing, "Although I think people make a house lovely, not what's in it."

_Oh god...what is wrong with me? I'm flirting with Malfoy of all people!  
_

A facial tic caught Draco's mouth in an awkward upwards twitch. "I'm happy to hear you say that," Draco said quietly and held out his elbow for her to take.

Harry looked at the proffered elbow and smiled, lacing his arm with Draco's and walking with him.

"So what do you do here over the holidays?" Harry asked, tilting his head in a manner he hoped would be "adorably quizzical".

Draco was not unaffected by Harriett's attempt at being cute and he ducked his head to hide the growing blush. "I do a lot of reading..." Draco said noncommittally. "Now that you're here though, i do believe we can find some more things a bit more...interesting to do around here."br Harry tried to ignore the possible double meaning of Draco's saying. They walked into the house and plopped themselves on a plush couch. "I'm sure we could find something to keep us entertained" Harry said, smiling at him and slowly licking his lips.br Draco shivered. "Did you have something specific in mind?" he glanced over at Harriett and licked his own lips in response.br Harry's eyes widened considerably and blinked. "U-um...no?" he stuttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and he tilted his head to look at his lap

Draco ran his hand along her cheek and slowly moved in for the kill. The whole while his head was screaming, _Stop! She's a girl! _But Draco payed the voice no mind. When his mouth finally closed over Harriett's he moved his hand to the back of her head, and slid himself closer for better access.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco's lips met his, but he couldn't tear himself away. Closing his eyes Harry made a small noise and deepened the kiss all the while wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco ran his hands along Harriett's back. Finding her a bit bony for a girl. He pulled away slightly so that the kiss broke, but they stayed in the same proximity. "why don't we take this upstairs before a house elf finds us" Draco gave a lopsided grin.

Harry couldn't help but grin back and nod. The kiss had left him enchanted, his mind was shouting at him to stop this right now but the rest of him had been entranced by the beautiful boy in front of him. Taking Draco's hand, Harry stood up and waited for Draco to lead him upstairs.

They raced upstairs hand-in-hand, matching grins tearing up their faces. When they finally reached the top of the stairs Draco opened the door to his room and flung them both inside, securing it shut afterward.

After being thrown into the room, Harry took a few seconds to look around. Draco's room looked like something out of one of those medieval books in how it was decorated. Smiling he leaned towards Draco, and brushed his lips against the other boys, still ignoring those inner voices.

Draco put his arms around her waist and melded them together as tightly as he could. He gave an involuntary moan as he thrust his tongue into Harriett's mouth and thrust against her... Draco broke the kiss and backed up a step, running his hands through his hair nervously and avoiding eye contact.

Harry was caught off guard by the hip thrusting and blushed. Tilting his head and reached his hand over and grabbed Draco's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes and smiled before closing the gap between them and pushing himself against the other boy, his tongue licking the blonde boys lips for entrance. Draco's eyes widened but he soon melted into the kiss once more. I _Well, this explains why I was attracted to "Harriett" I'll ask him what his real name is when he stops tasting so good. /I _He closed his hands onto the other boy's hips once more and directed him to the bed, where he promptly threw him before straddling his hips and reinstating the kiss.  
Harry smiled through the kiss and tugged on Draco's shirt, muttering a slurred "Off".

Draco pulled away for a second to rip off his shirt. This forced all of the weight in his groin to be pushed down into the other boy below him, eliciting a throaty moan from a now shirtless Draco.

Harry bit his lip and arched his hips upward, a small moan flowing from his lips that were a nice rosy shade of pink, hot and moist from the kiss they'd just shared. He stared up at Draco, shirtless and moaning...moaning and...shirtless...Harry couldn't keep himself from the other boy and sat up, desperately kissing Draco.

Draco pushed the boy back down, returning the kiss feverishly as he attempted to work off his robes.  
Harry shrugged his robes off his shoulder, while reaching down and starting to unbutton Draco's pants

Draco thrust his hips in the other boy's face to allow him easier access to remove the unwanted item of clothing. He looked down at the barely clad boy and had to groan again, his cheeks pink and his eyes dilated with desire.

Harry groaned and arched his hips upwards again while trailing small kisses and bites along his neck and collar bone while he made a rather large hickey on Draco's neck, Harry finished unfastening Draco's pants and then unlatched himself from the other boy long enough to shimmy his pants off his hips and let them fall to pool at Draco's knees, showing off his sexy black silk boxers

Draco slid down the boy's body slowly, torturously, not bothering to remove the pants completely. When his face was level with his boxers he scratched his rather long nails down his hips and rubbed his cheek against his hardness through the thin piece of cotton.br Harry groaned and bit his lip, gasping at the contact. "Draco please..." he whispered, his eyes glazed as he looked down at the blonde boy.

Harry came with Draco, cum covering the other boys chest as well as the bed sheets around them. Sighing he relaxed as Draco withdrew himself from him and closed his eyes as he heard a 'thud', which he assumed to be Draco hitting the floor, but he was so far away from reality that it didn't register as anything but a noise as he closed his eyes and surrendered to his exhaustion.

AN: Sorry for the cop-out. If you want full smut version go here: http:adultfan.


	3. The Surrender

Title: Harriett Black  
Author: Teh Caness & Mechan   
Warnings: slash, plotlessness, fluff, sap, angst, drama, romance, humor   
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Notes: Blame Mechan for the french toast >>;; Blame both of us for the exessive drama ;;   
Disclaimer:Sorry, J.K. You've just been Punk'd 

Harry's eyes opened to blinding sunlight, he didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but it didn't feel like it was enough. Yawning, he cringed as he felt something crusty flake off his stomach, all the memories of his past dealings with Draco flooding to the forefront of his mind. Groaning he looked over the edge of the bed at the blonde boy who was still out cold.  
Draco fluttered his lazy lashes as he awoke and realised he was on the floor? He felt eyes on him and risked a glance at the bed, and found his mystery man with the raven black hair and clear blue eyes looking back. "Well hullo there, gorgeous," he slurred muzzily, rubbing at his bleary eyes, muscles creaking.  
Harry smiled and muttered a greeting to the other boy as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um...do you think I could maybe shower?" he asked, feeling rather sheepish.  
A smirk found Draco's lips warmly. "Do you want company?" he asked in sultry tones.  
Harry thought about that for a minute and shrugged "Sure, why not?" He slid off the bed and stretched his arms over his head and let out a satisfied groan.  
Draco sighed and sat up, rubbing his temples. "That's it? 'Why not?' No, 'Last night was magickal, Draco.' 'You're wonderful, Draco.' 'You're sexy, Draco.' Nothing?" Upon seeing the boy's incredulous reaction he laughed at himself. "I'm not a morning person," Draco lied easily before dragging himself off the floor to lead his lover to his private bath. "Mind telling me your name, mystery man?" Draco looked expectantly into the boy's countenance.  
Harry's breath hitched at the boy's question. Blinking a few times he smiled and whispered in Draco's ear, "Harold." and then grinned goofily at the blonde boy.  
Draco laughed. "Well, Harold may you inform me of why you're at my house pretending to be Harriett Black?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Are you even a Black?" He stepped under the hot spray that a house elf had prepared a few moments before.  
Harry bit his lip and looked the other boy in the eyes. "I came here for you..." Harry lied, stepping into the shower and gently kissing Draco. "I was told that I had to find you..."  
Draco was still skeptical, but he let it pass for the moment. He tended to be a bit easier on gorgeous young men who had their tongues down his throat. He moaned and pulled Harold closer. "We..have... got to," Draco gasped. "Get you a cooler name."  
Harry smiled through the kiss, his hands trailing along Draco's sides. "And what would you suggest?"  
"Hmm..." draco trailed off in mock thought. Then he pulled away from the kiss and nipped a bit at the juncture between Harold's neck and shoulder, and then bit, hard. "MINE," he growled.  
Harry gasped and sputtered "D-Draco...that...hurts," He moved his head so he could look at the boy who had attached himself to his neck with a pained look, hoping that Draco might look up and let him go.  
"Tell me why you're here, mon beau," Draco ordered. He began nipping from the bite down to Harold's hips hungrily.  
"I told you already" Harry said, gasping slightly as draco's lips brushed against his right nipple  
"Oh, wrong answer." He picked a sensitive spot on his right side and bit again.  
Harry jumped and made a small squeaking noise. "But I did tell you..."  
Draco snapped to his full height and pinned him tithe shower wall. his eyes gleamed with potential evil as he dug his nails into the other boy's wrists. 'Tell me the truth before I have to take...extreme measures." Draco grinned and kissed him square on the mouth.  
Harry blinked and returned the kiss, trying to ignore the pain in his wrists. "I came to find you..."  
"Who are you?" Draco cocked his head innocently and grinded his hips with Harold's, practically sneering. "Who sent you, mon petit?"  
Harry shook his head and grinned "I'm Harold, duh. I told you that, or were you too sleepy to listen?" he asked, tilting his head back as he said it, the contact of their hips causing his train of thought to waver.  
"Who. Sent. You," he glared murderously into the other boy's eyes, punctuating his words with rhythmic grinding.  
Harry continued to shake his head, but his breath quickened with each grind.  
Draco pulled away and flung himself to the opposite wall of the shower. he turned his back to Harold, grabbed some shampoo, and began to moodily wash his hair.  
Harry's eyes widened at the boy's loss of conviction and smiled smugly while the boy's back was turned. Harry moved forward a step and a half, moving Draco's hands from his hair and substituting them with his own, massaging the boys scalp until his beautiful blonde hair was covered in lather.  
Draco tried to stop thinking and just relaxed into the other boy's hands that were currently reducing him to mush. He spun around and returned the favor, washing the beautiful, long, raven locks.  
"You will tell me...in time," Draco stated definitely. "I suppose you'll be expecting a bit of information from me as well?" Draco sighed and once Harold's hair was squeaky clean, he began invading his mouth all over again.  
Harry was surprised by how easily Draco gave up, this was definitely not like him. But the feeling of Draco's tongue against his, his wet body touching his, it sent shivers down his spine and erased all thoughts of what he was supposed to be doing, and left only what he wanted.

"Okay, Harold, we have to re-make you up as Harriett for my mother..." Draco went off to hunt down Harold's bags. When he returned Harold had put on some stylish muggle clothing. Draco looked horrified. "What are you wearing?"  
Harry looked down at the jeans and t-shirt he'd chosen. The jeans weren't ripped or wrinkled, and the shirt wasn't offensive or filled with holes. In his mind he didn't know what was wrong with it. But this was Draco, so he assumed he could find something wrong with anything.  
"Those are.." Draco jeered. 'Muggle clothes!"  
"Oh...whoops?" Harry asked, blinking and blushing  
"No matter..just wear long robes," he handed Harold a rather beautiful velvet number from his bag. "I'll help you with your make up.."  
"Okay..." harry said, putting the robes on and moving to sit in a chair. "But, how do you know how to do makeup?"  
Draco chuckled "Even I don't have flawless good looks," draco paused. "My mother taught me a while ago." He pulled out a make up kit marked "Harriett Black" and began working his magic until there was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was, indeed, a girl. Then he tied up his man's gorgeous locks in a slack black satin ribbon, much how his father wore it. "want some nail varnish?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
Harry was shocked by Draco's skill with makeup brushes and nodded as draco offered to nail polish "That'd be lovely" he said, trying to make his voice like a girls.  
"Your voice was magicked when you came, did it wear off?" Draco inquired, idly painting Harold's nails.  
Harry smirked "I wore the voice out last night...But I can't charm it back."  
"Hmm...I'm no good in charms, maybe if I call in a house elf? Nah... we'll just fudge it, I suppose." He took Harold's hand delicately and led him down the long spiral staircase to the foyer, where he mother was awaiting them looking as elegant as ever..  
"Ah good morning, Draco, Harriett." she turned to their guest. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, very well, thank you" Harry said, a gracious smile spreading across his face  
Narcissa's face gave way to a forced sneer, a Malfoy trademark, and led the two down a long hallway into the dining hall.  
Harry followed, stealing a glance at Draco to see if he'd been convincing enough  
Draco winked and gave him an approving nod, making sure they got seated across from each other. "So, mother how was the party the other night?"   
"It was as dull as all the others, Mrs. Goyle..." Draco tuned her long rambling out and stared at his new lover in drag appraisingly. Then he got an idea and smirked ever so subtly. He snuck his foot out to Harold's under the table and began caressing his calf suggestively with his toes, eating his meal as though nothing was amiss and, not missing a beat, nodded in all the right places at Narcissa's drawn-out account of the night before last.  
Harry listened to Mistress Malfoy ramble on about last nights affairs as Draco caressed his leg. feeling a blush creep up his cheeks he tried to drown it in his orange juice, but failed miserably, only causing his blush to widen as Draco caught on to why he was so interested in his orange juice  
When his mother was looking away, Draco caught Harold's eyes whilst his foot had reached his thigh. He gave him a smouldering look and mouthed, "I want you." in hopes of flustering the boy further.  
Harry blushed more and choked on the mouthful of orange juice he'd just made the mistake of swallowing and had to force himself not to cough. But feeling like he'd been antagonized enough, Harry took one of the French toast sticks from his plate and licked his lips while partially deep throating it all the while giving draco a sultry, half lidded stare  
Draco made a soft, sputtering sound as he watched Harold tease him in front of his mother. He much wanted out of the dreary dining hall and into bed with his lover... Draco pulled his leg away from Harold and stared down at his plate a bit sulkily, until the end of breakfast.  
Harry smirked into his french toast and sighed almost silently in relief when draco left him alone. He wanted the touching, but it was too risky to do anything in front of Mistress Malfoy. But once breakfast was over he got up from his seat and walked out of the Dining hall with Draco.  
Draco had to try not to sweep Harold of his feet and run up that looming staircase. He needed him, badly. Draco Malfoy needs for no man. He scowled at himself as he staked up the stairs next to his dolled up lover. He really did want to get to know this man better, and even he could admit it wasn't just for the sex.  
Harry gently entwined the fingers of his right hand with Draco's, increasing his pace towards Draco's bedroom as he caught a glimpse of the other boys eyes, alight with something he'd never seen before.  
Something pulled at Draco's heartstrings and he suddenly wanted to cry. He practically dragged Harold up the rest of the flight.  
Harry let out a sigh of relief as they got into Draco's room. He smiled at the blonde boy and sat in one of the arm chairs that was in the "sitting area" of the room.  
Draco plopped himself onto Harold's lap and allowed himself to look miserable.  
His face changing from a smile to a look of concern, harry brushed his hand along Draco's cheek and leaned in, gently brushing his lips against the boys before whispering, "What's wrong?"  
"I hate this life," Draco murmured. "I'm to be a Death Eater soon, despite my father being in Azkaban.. I'm a coward, mon petit, if ever there were," he looked forlorn. "I hate Voldemort. He's even more cowardice than I, and he offers nothing of value but fear and intimidation to those who loyally serve him." He blinked unshed tears away and looked into Harold's sea-green eyes that were cleverly highlighted by his own hand. He undid the ribbon holding back Harold's hair, a and he ran his hands through it in attempts to sooth himself. The look he gave the boy on which he sat was intense and full of emotion. He kissed the boy shortly and firmly before placing his head on Harold's shoulder and sobbing silently.  
Harry was taken aback by Draco's confession. _He didn't want to be a death eater! Draco could help the order!_ Looking at Draco in a new light, Harry ran his hand up and down the boy's back soothingly and tried his best to comfort him as he cried. "It's okay Draco, you can always escape, running from evil isn't cowardice if you join the other side to try and fight against it," Harry whispered in the boys ear, his voice catching halfway through from the emotions that were surging through him.  
Draco gasped from all the intensity buzzing about the atmosphere. He snapped his head back to look into the boy's eyes once more. "You work for Dumbledore and his poncy gits, don't you? that's why you're here, to get my father's secrets!" Draco's eyes were tinged with anguished fear and latent anger.  
"Well, I guess I fucked that one up, didn't I?" he asked, giving a small sigh of resignation and looked at draco "You can work with us, too, and be with me." Harry was surprised, he truly wanted Draco to come with him, to be on his side...funny, he would have laughed at himself if he were told that this was going to happen just days ago, and now all he could think about was Draco and how he wanted, or perhaps even needed, to be with him.  
"It's risky," Draco rationalized. "I might have to become a spy.." Draco bit his lip. he so wanted to stay with this man, whatever the cost, but he wasn't about to tell him that. Especially since all of this was most probably an act.   
"But a spy for who? them or us? I wouldn't let them risk your safety like that, I would never let them put you in danger" Harry gushed, entwining his fingers with Draco's and looking into the other boy's eyes. "Like Snape," he shuddered. "I would have to undergo the Dark mark initiation ceremony and.." Draco's eye's twinkled with a ray of hope. "You could ensure I wouldn't have to work for Voldy at all? What's in it for you and the order?" Again, Draco turned skeptical.  
"I'm sure I could arrange something," Harry said, smiling a little "I'll try my best to keep you safe, Draco," he added, pushing his fringe out of his face.  
"What do you care what happens to me?" Draco said pessimistically. "Are you trying to get information for them or something? Because I'll tell you all I know, and it's really not much."   
Harry was once again taken aback by Draco's reply. "Of course I care! Why would I say I'd protect you if I didn't care?" Harry said in a tone slightly harder than he'd meant and regretted it almost immediately. "If you want to tell me, do it because you want to help."  
Draco took a deep breath and thought long and hard about joining Dumbledore's poncy army. If he did join, he would need to be a hero, which was most definitely not his style. But he was sworn at least a base form of protection, whereas with Voldy he had no such thing. "I'll join the Order if Dumbledore will have me," Draco stated, and then proceeded to tell Harold all of what he knew about his father and what few dark arts he knew.   
Harry sat in amazement as Draco shared everything with him, all the things he'd been taught and trained to do, all the secrets of the family. When he agreed to join the order, he was filled with an emotion close to pure joy, but kept from hugging Draco tightly and tackling him to the floor, instead he chose a warm smile and said, "Welcome to the Order, Malfoy," ending it with a wink and grinning at the other boy.  
Draco frowned. 'You sound like my rival," Draco choked out. "I just realised I never was actually reinformed of your surname? I have just gushed my whole life story and agreed to join your cause, I deserve to know your name."  
"I'll make you guess one more time before I tell you everything you don't already know," Harry said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
Draco sprang up and away from this boy, this man with whom he had had good sex, and made a pledge more final than marriage regarding the final battle... "POTTER!" he shrieked in fury. "You had me trust you and fuck you and.. ugh! I feel so defiled!" He ran off theatrically to his bath and promptly slammed and locked the door.  
"That coulda gone better," Harry muttered to himself and then walked to the door, resting his forehead against the door. "But you do have feelings for me, right?" harry asked tentatively "I meant what I said, I'll protect you...because...I have feelings for you..." He placed his palm against the door and smiled sadly. "But if not, I understand."  
Draco leant against the door and slid to sit at its base. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to contain the tears that fought him. He sobbed loudly, not to get Harry's attention, but because he couldn't help it. "Potter, I hate you," was all he could manage.  
"I'm sorry...but I don't feel the same way," Harry whispered, his eyes staring at the grain of the door. "Please forgive me, Draco."  
"Give me one good reason," Draco spat, trying to maintain his composure.  
Draco had a point..he'd just lied to him for the past few days...so he really didn't deserve to be trusted. "Because...um...err...I...um..." he stuttered, the words forming on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say them.  
"Spit it out, Potter," Draco berated, his voice taking a lighter note. "Or someone isn't getting any nookie..."  
Harry smirked and held back a laugh. "You can't be that angry if you're making jokes," he said and grinned before adding, "But if you let me in I'll tell you."  
Draco stood up and flung the door open. He crossed his arms mock-seriously. "This had better be good, Potter."  
Harry blushed and looked sheepishly at Draco "I think...well...actually I'm sure that I'm in love with you."  
Draco visibly softened. "Do you mean that?" Draco whispered. "I mean, really mean it. I need, like, wedding vow sincerity here. Although, considering the climbing divorce rates maybe that's a bad example..." Draco smiled softly and drew Harry into a light embrace.  
Harry hugged back and kissed Draco's neck "I mean it, as sincerely as a wedding vow said by people who remain married for 50 years."  
Draco offered his neck to Harry and turned the light embrace into a crushing one. "Only fifty?" Draco's voice was losing snipe fast.   
"Does forever work too?" he whispered, his lips tickling Draco's neck as they curled into one of his trademark goofy grins.  
Draco decided this would be a night of new beginnings. Him and Harry, Draco and the Order, but mostly about love. Draco placed his wrists in Harry's hands and pressed into him needily.  
Pleasantly surprised by Draco's actions Harry leaned in and kissed Draco passionately, blindly leading himself and his lover towards the bed.  
Draco returned the kiss full-force, but made sure not to rival Harry, as this was his one night to be led. He stumbled backwards towards the bed and squeezed his eyes shut painfully for a second or two, then let out a sigh. _I need to be able to trust him._  
Harry leaned over the boy, pinning his arms above his head and gently grinding his hips against Draco's. "If you want to stop, tell me," he whispered, kissing the corner of Draco's beautiful mouth as one of his hands trailed along Draco's side.  
Draco whimpered every time their groins brushed. He was already flustered and they were still fully clothed. Then he giggled a bit to himself because the man above him was still in drag, and he was going to fuck him. Draco shivered expectantly. "I can assure you that won't be an issue," Draco panted, wanting more but not wanting to sound pathetic.  
Harry smiled and thought that Draco's giggling was cute. but their clothes were becoming a nuisance. He stood back from Draco and smiled, fingering the ties to the velvet robes seductively. "It won't, will it?" Harry asked, smiling and dropping the robes to the floor and licking his lips. He looked at the blonde boy and smirked before slowly trailing his finger down his chest while biting his lip and looking straight at Draco.  
Draco lay there, feeling very exposed on the bed with his arms above his head while Harry was standing, but he endured it. Then Draco saw what Harry was doing, and it was working, a bit too well... Draco groaned just from the sight of him. He took his hands from where they laid above his head and tugged at his clothes, speechless from Harry's little tease.  
Harry wasn't necessarily done yet, he licked his lips once more and trailed his fingers down his bare chest, a small moan escaping his lips as he undid his pants and let them fall to pool at his ankles. He looked at Draco with eyes half lidded with desire as he trailed his fingers along the waistband of his boxers and tugged them off. "Do you want me?" Harry asked, leaning over Draco once more, slowly undoing the blonde's pants and shimmying them off his slender hips.  
"Y-y-YES!" Draco choked. He threw his head back involuntarily and little gasps shot from his mouth in reaction to the scene being played out before him.  
Harry bit his lip to suppress the moan that was about to erupt from his lips, Draco's noises weren't doing much to keep him in control, he was going to make this a tender loving experience, not him ravaging the other boy to the point that he wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks. He leaned in, his lips millimeters from Draco's "good" was all that he could say as he tugged Draco's shirt up and then moved back to pull it over the blondes head. He took a second to marvel at his lover's body, he was gasping and flushed, his boxers doing nothing to hide his erection.  
Draco squirmed and moaned and flushed, he was so used to being in control, and now that he wasn't it was driving him mad.  
The sight of Draco squirming was making harry rethink that whole "not ravaging him" thing. Quickly he tore Draco's boxers off and tossed them aside. Harry smiled and climbed on top of Draco, making a conscious effort to make as much bodily contact as possible. it was unbelievable how wonderful it all felt. Groaning, Harry leaned in and captured Draco's lips in a bruising kiss while blindly reaching for the KY jelly they'd used last night from inside the nightstand.  
Draco looked up at him, eyes darkened by lust. "Fuck me," he breathed, allowing his mouth to be thoroughly plundered and abused.

Harry came soon after Draco, screaming the other boys name to the heavens above them. Feeling utterly exhausted he withdrew and crawled farther on the bed, pulling draco with him and wrapping them in a blanket before losing himself to the blissful calm of the night. 

AN: Again, full smut can be found here: http:adultfan. 


	4. The Order

Title: Harriett Black (4?)   
Author: Teh Caness & Mechan   
Warnings: slash, plotlessness, fluff, sap, angst, drama, romance, humor   
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Notes: Not our best work, but stick with us, minna. It's mostly plotness this installment anyhow. Next installment will be pure smut and BDSM to boot. So anyone that doesn't have a likin' for pain can skip that if they so please. Flames welcome.   
Disclaimer:Sorry, J.K. You've just been Punk'd 

Draco and Harry layed in a postcoitol heap on Draco's posh feather bed. Draco tighten his arms around Harry needily, and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill forth.  
"I..Love you, too, Harry." He spoke in soft, broken tones.   
Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head, tightening his grip on Draco as well. "I'm glad," was all he could say, his tears speaking the rest for him.  
Draco didn't know how to handle his last year at Hogwarts. Now he was faced with three huge issues that would alienate him. One, he was gay. Two, his partner in choice had been his bitter rival for over six years. and three, he was with the Order now. So, needless to say,he was a bit less confident in his stride down the corridors of Hogwarts. He was just fretting over his midnight meeting with Harry that night when he walked right into the only DADA professor to stay for overa year, Jack McFarland.   
"Fancy meeting like this again, Mr. Malfoy," Jack raised a delicately plucked eyebrow. Then Jack got "serious" and forrowed his brow. "Something troubling you?" he said mock-concernedly, voice was thick with his characteristic lisp.   
"I think I'll be okay, Professor..." Draco grimaced. "Thank you for your concern." Draco stalked onto the dungeon. _Onto Potions, what bollocks!_  
Harry smiled as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, his answer for what he did over the summer holidays ready for whomever asked. He wasn't going to flaunt that he had the hottest guy in school as his boyfriend, and to make up for that, he was going to make his holidays sound like they were the best anyone could ever have. Smirking to himself he walked towards the potions classroom where he was to be having double potions with the slytherins, and for once in his life he wasn't dreading it with every ounce and fiber of his being.   
Draco shuffled in with his head bowed and quickly took a seat alone at the back of the room, where he never sat. His favorite class, he was already feeling, was soon to become the worst two hours of his life.   
"Mr. Malfoy...Whyever aren't you sitting up front?" Snape drawled, swooping down to hover by Draco's desk, dragging his black aura of sarcasm and bitterness with him.   
"I'm sorry, professor," Draco sighed. "Just not feeling up to being your star pupil today." Draco gave a mock smile.   
"And why not?" Snape asked, his tone ice cold as he leaned closer to the boy.   
Harry walked in to notice that Snape was leaning dangerously close to his lover. His smile leaving his face, he walked past Snape, "accidently" bumping into him as he did so.   
Draco's face involuntarily twitched into a light smile of approval. Usually he could handle the dark potions professor, but today, he simply wasn't up to the task.   
Snape's face contorted into an outraged glower. He turned on Harry and pointed his finger at the boy "Twenty points from Gryffindor, now find yourself a seat and if I hear so much as a word from you it'll be one hundred!"   
Harry blinked a few times and nodded "Yes, professor." He walked to the other side of Draco's table, and seated himself with a smile.   
Draco mocked outrage, and sputtered in Harry's general direction. keeping up with old times he said vehemently,   
"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"   
"Sitting. What does it look like I'm doing, _Malfoy_?"   
Draco turned up his nose and made it appear as though a comeback would be beneath him. But, feeling a bit guilty, he flashed Harry a warm look out of the corner of his eye.   
Harry smiled and unpacked his bag, gently brushing his leg against Draco's to show he noticed the look.   
Draco tried to ignore his peer's stares, and the electrical sparks being sent up his spine. but, to no avail, today Draco was a worthless, mushy lump of goo, only malleable to the gangly man sitting nonchalantly beside him. _What nerve.._  
The lesson was one of the most pleasant potions experiences Harry had ever experianced. It was surprising that Ron hadn't run up to him when he saw him sitting next to Draco and smack Harry with his bag. That with the fact that he was sitting next to Draco made everything feel so wonderful.

Draco was extremely apprehensive about the Order meeting he was skipping dinner in the Great hall there. But then he saw Harry from his peripheral vision and he calmed visibly. Harry glanced at Draco and was going to smile, but Ron distracted him.   
"Harry...Why is Malfoy going to Dumbledore's office?" He hissed, pointing in Draco's direction in a way he'd hoped to be inconspicuous. Harry ignored Ron's question and continued walking to the headmaster's office.  
Draco sneered at the Weasel, quickening his pace so he didn't have to look at either of them. _You're jealous_, a voice inside him berated. He did his best to ignore it. Then when the three of them reached Dumbledore's office Draco realised with no small amount of contempt that he did not know the password and these good-for-nothing Gryfindors probably did. _Well, not nothing..._ Just as Draco was about to turn around and begrudgingly ask them for the password, Dumbledore himself stepped out.   
"Why hullo, Harry, Ron," Dumbledore nodded to them before turning to his slightly more unexpected guest. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore paused. "All three of you, come on up, the whole crew's here." Albus smiled warmly and glided up the stairs.   
Harry grinned and ignored Ron's befuddled and slightly outraged look as he walked up the stairs, staring at Draco's wonderful backside as he followed the blonde up the stairs.   
Draco felt eyes on his ass, and his cheeks tinged slightly. He spun about on the stair and glared at Harry hotly before continuing up and pretending to take no notice of the man still unabashedly oogling. When Draco reached the top of the stairs he realised why he was so uncomfortable with all this in the first place. His only alliegance here was Professor Severus Snape, who was avoiding him and, in reality, everything and everyone else. Draco picked a corner to tuck himself into and attempted not to look so apprehensive.   
Harry walked into the room and immediatly noticed Draco seperate himself from the group, but he pushed that aside for a second to greet Remus and Sirius as well as Mrs. Weasley, before she started to fuss over Ron's wrinkled robes. He glanced around the room, the group was looking well overall, and he was excited to know what was going to be happening now.   
Dumbledore rose from his discussion with Minerva and Mad Eye to give everyone the preliminary spiel. "Okay, everyone. welcome to an exclusive Hogwarts meeting of The Order of the Phoenix." Fawkes squawked. Albus chuckled. "We have a new addition to the Order: Draco Malfoy!" he gestured emphatically to the platinum blonde slumped in the corner. the room was filled with gasps, followed by uneasy silence. Sirius punched Harry on the arm playfully.   
"You stud, you," he whispered. Remus snickered subtley behind his hand.   
Harry smiled and sat down in one of the chairs of Dumbledores office. "Seeing as how we have a new member, it'd be best to talk about him first, I think." Dumbledore paused and looked around the room, getting a few approving nods and other blank stares. seeing no resistance Dumbledore continued on, "So, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to the Order?"  
Draco flushed. "I think what Voldy's done is despicable," Draco said truthfully, standing up and clenching his fists. "My father's in azkaban now and i no longer feel like my predestined Deatheaterhood is a given. I know what you're thinking. Trust me, I'm thinking the same..But I do want to help." Draco slumped back down and stared at his feet, making sure to avoid all eye contact. especially those especially piercing emeralds concealed behind thick glass. The last thing he needed now was for Harry to break his resolve while he was trying to gain these people's trust.   
Everyone was taken aback, and Ron had to hold back his snide comments because he was in front of his mother. Dumbledore issued a small nod of approval and coughed to cover the small laugh that sirius had let slip. Harry looked approvingly at Draco and turned to Dumbledore.   
"So he's in?"   
"All in favor of letting Malfoy into the order say aye," Dumbledore said. "Aye." he raised his hand. More hands shot up, until all that was left were the Weasely's and Snape.   
A reluctant "Aye" was heard from Snape's chair. He sneered apologetically at Draco. Then up went Arthur's hand, though the rest of the family remained unmoved.   
"He's in by majority," Dumbledore beamed.   
Harry didn't surpress his grin but hid it behind his hand as Ron looked at him and Hermione with a scandalized look.   
"H-Harry...What the fuck are you doing?" Ron hissed at him behind his hand.   
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning to Ron, whispering back as everyone shared introductions and greetings with Draco.   
"H-he's MALFOY!" Ron stage whispered. "How could you betray us, Harry?" Ron looked absolutely furious. "And don't even get me started on you, Mione.." Then his eyes went theatrically wide as he saw his father join the introductions and greetings. "My own father!"   
"Honestly, Ronny..." George agreed hushedly. "What are they thinking," Fred asked rhetorically, the twins both absolutely outraged.   
Harry and Hermione scowled at Ron and Hermione shook her head.   
"Ron, he can help us, he has more information than anyone here except maybe Snape," she whispered at him.   
Ron gaped like a fish for a moment, making himelf appear undeniably silly. _They can't be serious!_ But he said nothing else. He alrady felt decieved in the lowest way possible, and now they were trying to justify their actions? Feh!   
Dumbledore noticed Ron's freaking out and decided to move on. "So, Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the Order, and since you've joined, we're going to have to make sure you're with us 100, is that alright?"   
Draco nodded stoically. "I'll do what it takes to earn your faith in me."   
"Good, Good. Alright, I suppose a low grade truth serum might be in order?" Dumbledore asked, and added, "Just to make sure there are no secrets, and that you are truly commited."   
Draco nodded his consent. "Whatever it takes," he repeated.   
"Alright then..." Dumbledore motioned to Snape who took a small vial from his sleeve and handed it to the headmaster. "I'll just give you a drop of this and we'll get this over with quickly."   
Dumbledore walked over to draco and prompted the boy to open his mouth, draco complied and dumbledore let a single drop of the truth serum fall into the boys mouth.   
"Draco, are you in the Order because you want to help? Or are you here because you're a spy for Voldemort?" Dumbledore ignored some of the shudders that occured in the room and continued "Do you have any alliegiance to Voldemort? and are you willing to give your all for the cause of the Order of the Phoenix?"   
"I have no alliegance to Voldy and am absolutely devoted to your cause, despite my own cowardice," Draco spoke in a veritaserum haze.   
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco were walking back to their common rooms and trying to be inconspicuous, which they were failing horribly at.   
"Ron, you need to calm down," Hermione said in her usual, rational tones. "Malfoy's good now, and we have to embrace him as one of us."   
Draco started _The mudblood doesn't hate me? _ "Thank.. you, Granger," he said, still in a daze from the meeting.   
"Don't you even talk, Malfoy. If you're lying to us...You're dead," Ron fumed, pointing his finger menacingly at him.   
"He was on the veritaserum...He wasn't lying, Ron," Harry interjected.   
"Yes, Ron," Hermione agreed. "You're being unreasonable."   
Draco blinked. It was one thing to agree with him; entirely another to defend him. "Granger, why're you sticking up for me?" Draco gaped, still not believing what he had heard.   
"Because you're in the Order, and if Harry trusts so, then so do I," Hermione responded, still looking at Ron   
"I can't believe this!" Ron's face turned beat red and he made angry hand gestures before stomping off.   
"I'll go calm him down," Hermione sighed. "Don't bother coming up for a while, Harry." She winked.   
Harry looked at Hermione as she walked away, imitating a fish and staring.   
"Uh...you got it..." Harry said, even though Hermione hadn't waited for a response. And then he turned to Draco.   
"Guess we don't have to wait until midnight, eh, Potter?" Draco uttered charmingly. He slipped Harry into a convenient, nearby alcove, nipping at his neck.   
Harry made a small squeeking noise and put his hands on Draco's sides, pulling him closer to his body. Closing his eyes Harry backed them up aganst the wall and leaned against it at Draco ravished his neck.   
Draco's head popped up as he desperately searched for Harry's lips. When their lips did meet he fell into the kiss, hunger apparent. He gasped for breath and drove his groin into Harry, sill not satisfied with the amount of contact.   
Harry moaned, his hips rising from the wall, meeting Draco's. His lips met Dracos in a bruising kiss once more, and then he trailed kisses along his jawline, throat and then they came to rest on the base of his neck, happily remaining there to leave a dark purple mark.   
Draco stepped back, gasping at the lost contact, and grabbed Harry's elbow harshly. "We need to find someplace where a teacher or errant student won't stumble upon us.."   
Harry nodded silently and grinned, following Draco as he led him to one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor.   
The second they had closed the door, Draco tackled Harry to the floor, fucking Harry frantically through his clothes. "Strip," Draco ordered.

Ha! Cliffhangem. And! This is so unedited ;; Our onky non-smut chappie. Also and furthermore, the fifth part is on AdultFan, but it's entirely smut, so I can't post it here.


End file.
